1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for loading a road vehicle such as a lorry or a truck, with goods stacked on loading units, which are ready for delivery at the exit of a warehouse on an inclined rail track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Road vehicles, especially lorries, play an important role as a link between warehouse and consumer in a process of an exactly calculated flow of goods. It is the lorry which, once loaded, allows an economic and rapid distribution of the goods. However, the most troublesome and time consuming period in this flow of goods is the loading of the lorry.
It is only in loading the lorry that man, in his role as the driver of the lorry, play an important role, while all remaining processes, for instance, storing, registering and arranging the goods, may easily be mechanized in a relatively simple way. Therefore, the driver of the lorry constitutes an unknown factor in an otherwise calculated in-advance operation, the time factor being entirely based upon the driver's facilities and abilities and upon how much time it takes to bring the lorry to an exact position favouring a rapid loading.